


Colorblind

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Panties, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: Rhett wears red panties instead of green ones... and finds out just how Link feels about that.





	Colorblind

Rhett slid the red panties up his thighs, wriggling to get into them. As he tugged them into place, the waistband fitting snugly, but not too tight, on his hips, he turned and admired himself in the mirror. Red was definitely the right choice. He loved the way the lace showed little peeks of his skin, the way the satin fabric hugged his ass.

He looked at his phone, at the text Link had sent earlier.

 

**_Don’t forget to wear the green panties._ **

 

He turned again, looking at his backside from another angle.  _ Not today. Red. _

He slipped on his jeans, then tugged his grey v-neck shirt over his head. Outwardly, his day was going to be normal, nothing out of the ordinary here. Rhett looked as Rhett always looked-- ruggedly handsome, if he did say so himself. But underneath their standard jeans and tees, he and Link had taken to hiding little secrets, just between them. He could feel his confidence skyrocket the second he pulled on the lace or satin fabrics on. He almost always let Link pick out exactly what panties he should wear. After all, the ever-frugal Link had been buying them, and he figured if Link was paying for the panties, then Link should get to see him in whatever he wanted to. But these red panties, they were working. And Rhett wasn’t about to give Link the choice today.

When Rhett climbed into Link’s car, his turn to play passenger in their carpooling arrangement, Link asked if he had remembered the green ones. Rhett just gave a shy grin, and Link took that as all the answer he needed. Link scrolled through his phone to the audiobook Rhett had picked for them days ago, and pressed play, pulling out of the driveway. They didn’t talk again until they reached the office, but Rhett, who usually was deeply invested in the books he picked, was a ball of nerves. He was giddy, knowing how good he looked in the red panties, but also anxious, knowing Link would have a delicious way of expressing his disapproval for the fact that Rhett hadn’t worn the pair he’d requested.

Of course, he’d have to wait hours to see Link’s reaction to them. They had a busy morning of filming ahead. Link was all business off-camera, all flirt on-camera today, and Rhett was eating it up. He knew his cheeks, which always peeked up over his beard when he was happy, were likely glowing and giving away the excitement and anticipation he was feeling. He couldn’t help it. But when the cameras switched off, when they went back to their shared office and Link pressed the lock behind him, Rhett’s heart leaped into his throat. This was it. He was about to see how Link would react to his secret panty swap.

“Show me,” Link practically growled, hungry to see what Rhett was wearing underneath his clothes.

“Aww, aren’t you going to show me first?” Rhett pouted, hoping Link would reveal his own undergarments first, trying to give himself extra time.

Link sighed, giving in. How could he not? He unzipped his jeans, giving Rhett a small peek at the bright pink ruffles under the denim. But a peek was all Rhett was getting, and Link fastened his jeans, zipping them back up. He sat down in his desk chair, ready for Rhett to reveal the panties Link had picked just for him.

“Now, show me.” This time, Link wasn’t messing around or letting Rhett stall any longer.

Rhett unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, slid them down his thighs, and took them off altogether. He beamed, proud of how good he looked in the red panties he’d put on. Surely Link would like them-- they’d come in the same shipment as the green ones.

“Those aren’t green.” Link’s eyes grew dark, his mouth pressed into a straight line.

“You… you know I’m colorblind, right?” Rhett responded, fluttering his lashes and trying to sound as innocent as possible.

“I have known you for over 30 years. You are not colorblind.” His tone was firm, slightly strained. Rhett was in trouble and he knew it, and it took everything he had in him to suppress his grin. This was exactly the outcome he’d hoped for when he put the red panties on. He’d known the second he saw them alongside the green ones that a red panty day would come, but he couldn’t resist. He needed this, wanted this, to see how Link would respond if he didn’t wear the green ones. And now, he was about to find out.

“Come here.”

Rhett walked towards the desk, and as he approached, Link stood up.

“It’s convenient that you chose red panties. Because I’m going to make your ass match them, baby. Bend over.” As Rhett bent over the desk, Link fished around in his desk drawer, searching for the perfect thing. He lifted a paddle, then set it back down, rifling through the drawer, but closed it. It looked like Link would be using his hand today. He liked the sting on his own skin as he spanked Rhett, so it was a win for both of them.

“Ready?” When Link asked, Rhett just gave a whimper, silent with anticipation, a slight nod of the head.

“Gonna need a verbal answer, baby.”

“Yes, sir.” Rhett was definitely ready, his legs spread slightly, his torso flat against the desk, his hands gripping the far edge of it.

_ Smack. _ Usually Link told him how many times he’d be spanking him in advance. Even on GMM, Rhett knew to expect an extra one “to grow on,” but today, Link hadn’t given him a clue how many he’d get.  _ Smack.  _ Rhett let out a whimper, which only encouraged Link more.  _ Smack. _ Link had only said he’d be spanked until his ass matched the panties, and these panties were very, very bright red. It might take a little bit.  _ Smack.  _ This time, Link’s hand landed on his other cheek. Rhett gasped in surprise. “Oh, fuck, Link…”

“What was that, baby?”  _ Smack _ . Rhett had forgotten, momentarily, their agreed-upon “sir.” It felt too good for him to think clearly, find the right name, until Link reminded him.

“It feels so good, sir.”  _ Smack _ . Rhett’s hands gripped the desk tighter, his eyes closing so he could focus on how good the sharp sting felt against his skin.  _ This was so fucking worth it _ , he thought.  _ Smack. _

“Mmm, looks like we’re almost there.”  _ Smack. Smack.  _ Link spanked him twice in rapid succession, one smack landing solidly on each side of his ass. “How about one more to grow on?”

Rhett mumbled approval, smiling.  _ Smack. _ Rhett started to stand, pushing up with his hands, but Link’s firm hand landed on his shoulder, giving a firm, but careful, push and he was back down, pressed to the table.

“Who said I was done with you, baby?” Link’s voice was dripping with need, lust. Rhett loved when his voice sounded that way, all low and husky. If he had known this would be the result when he’d worn the wrong pair of panties, he would have done this  _ ages  _ ago. Link walked around the desk to the other side, and Rhett’s long torso was stretched all the way across it. It meant that he was easily able to reach what he needed to from this side. Leaned across the table, he used one arm to prop himself up slightly. Link unzipped his jeans, then pushed them down around his thighs, fully showing Rhett the pink lacy panties he had gotten a peek of earlier. They looked so good on him. It thrilled him half to death, this little secret he and Link kept between themselves.

Link slid the panties down, too, fully exposing himself to Rhett. He stepped forward, and Rhett used his other arm to reach out, stroke Link, licking his lips. Rhett was tall enough, Link was long enough, that Rhett didn’t have to stretch or strain to wrap his lips around the tip of Link’s cock. Link tangled his fingers in Rhett’s hair, tugging at it to pull himself deeper into Rhett’s mouth.

There was no way Rhett could take it all, but he always tried his hardest, taking as much as he could. Link didn’t seem to want or have time for the slow, careful routine Rhett usually had, the graceful dance of his tongue and lips that he’d spent so many times practicing. No, Link was hungry for this, aching for it, and today was sloppy, rough, everything they both wanted from it. Every once in awhile, he would push in too deep, leaving Rhett gagging. Rhett loved it, loved the feeling of Link taking it just a little bit too far.

He enjoyed when they were slow and gentle, sure, but this sort of feeling, when Link was almost mindlessly fucking his mouth, that’s when they were in their element. Drool dripped down his chin, landing on the edge of the desk and the floor between Link’s feet as Rhett’s tongue pressed gently to Link’s cock, essentially stroking it with his top lip and tongue every time Link slid into his mouth. Link’s hands were tangled in Rhett’s hair still, holding Rhett steady, giving Link the control. The frenzied pace had Rhett lightheaded, his cock throbbing in his red panties. When Link was satisfied, groaning, his legs a bit weak, he pulled back and stepped away.

“Stay there,” he commanded, and Rhett relaxed back down on the table. Link fished around his bottom desk drawer again, pushing aside some of their toys in favor of a small bottle of lube. Rhett’s ass wasn’t nearly as red as it had been, but you could see the outline of his fingers still leaving an imprint. He slapped Rhett’s ass again, grinning at the way it moved, responded to the sharp touch.

Rhett couldn’t believe how painstakingly slowly Link was removing his panties, carefully revealing Rhett’s ass like he was unwrapping a gift and trying to save the wrapping. After the breakneck pace Link had been moving at moments before, Rhett was practically expecting Link to tear the panties off of him. But Link was clearly not in a hurry right now, enjoying this.

Link uncapped the bottle, slicking his fingers up with the lube. He dripped some directly onto Rhett, too, causing Rhett to recoil slightly at the cold sensation, trailing across the most intimate part of him, then down his thigh. His entire body softened, though, as he felt Link’s finger press against him, then slide into him.  _ Fuck.  _ He wanted this so badly, and Link was taking his sweet time. After Rhett adjusted to the second finger, he pushed his hips backwards, practically begging for more with a groan.

“Patience, baby.”  _ Oh, sure, now Link demanded patience. _ Link moved his fingers in, then out, slowly, deliberately.  _ Dammit, Link… _ Rhett loved when Link was in charge, but right now he just wanted Link to fuck him, to pound into him relentlessly. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take. Link eased the fingers out of him gently, then leaned over the desk, toward Rhett’s ear.

“That was just the warm-up,” Link whispered. Rhett could practically hear the wink he knew Link must have given just by the tone of his voice. And that? That meant that Rhett was going to get exactly what he wanted.

Link uncapped the bottle one more time, and Rhett could hear him slicking himself up. He felt Link press against him, and once more he pressed his hips backwards. He needed more, gasping as Link gave it to him. At first, Link took his time, just like he had with his fingers, but as he heard Rhett gasp, moan, saw him grab the table tighter, he picked up the pace. For awhile, nothing was said. The sound of skin on skin, the slapping of their bodies against each other as they both ached for more, faster,  _ harder _ , their moans, gasps, cries filling the air. They were both lost in the feeling, Link’s hand on Rhett’s waist, the other practically clawing it’s way down Rhett’s back. Rhett’s knuckles, white from how hard he gripped the desk. There was a trickle of saliva running down his cheek from how he had his mouth open to pant and gasp and beg.

Link was taking in the sight, Rhett’s long torso, the movement of his body across the desk as Link pummeled into him, the way his eyes were unfocused. Link decided to snap his eyes back into focus, giving a sharp smack on his ass again, and Rhett responded with a noise that was almost animalistic. Link reached around, stroking Rhett, which only caused him to arch his back upwards off the desk slightly, whimpering at the touch.  _ God, that’s sexy. _

“Oh, fuck, baby, you look so good like this…” Link responded in growled speech, but before he could say more, Rhett’s body shook. “Shit, I’m gonna…  _ fuck! _ ” Link just kept stroking, guiding Rhett to finish onto the front of the desk. They could clean it up later, he figured. The feeling of Rhett, his body tensing as he came, was enough to push Link over the edge, too, and he pulsed into Rhett, finishing before pulling out. He fished around the drawer, grabbing a small plug from it.

“You think you can handle this, baby? If not, tell me, but I don’t want those pretty red panties getting all messy.”

“Yes, sir.” Rhett was still trying to catch his breath but  _ damn _ he loved the way Link’s mind worked. Link eased it into him, then helped Rhett into the panties, slowly sliding them up his legs, pulling them over his ass, the satin hugging his skin so nicely once more.

Link guided Rhett, clad only in panties, to the couch in their office. Rhett laid face-down. Link slowly rubbed every ounce of tension and strain from Rhett being bent over the table for so long, his hands working out any knots and tightness Rhett might be feeling. His hands squeezed and rubbed at Rhett’s calves, then his thighs, working his way up Rhett’s body.

“God, you did so good, baby, you looked so good.” Link lavished praise upon Rhett as his hands worked their way from ankles to shoulders and neck. Rhett softened to putty under Link’s touches, groaning anytime Link was doing something right, which was almost all of the time. Link finished the massage, then curled up beside Rhett on the couch, bodies pressed together. He smiled, looking into the stunning grey-green eyes in front of him.

“I think I like those red panties. You should wear them again. But tomorrow, wear the green ones.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to themouthking, who gave me the BEST line in this fic (about Link making Rhett's ass match the panties).


End file.
